A grand adventure indeed
by Arianna Scribbler
Summary: Cosette and the great-nephew of the viscomtess de Boischevrons spend the day together. [Nothing hurts/Miserables with friends 'verse AU]


Author's note: For those of you who are new to the 'verse, the premise here is that after Tholomyes leaves Fantine ends up in Digne with the Bishop as opposed to in M-sur-M with no one. The purpose is to counteract the tears and desperate rending of garments and gnashing of teeth caused by the actual canon by making everyone happy. This is a communal 'verse and anyone who wants can play in the sandbox.

Disclaimer: _Les Miserables_ belongs to the estate of Victor Hugo. No money is being made from this work.

* * *

The great-nephew of Madame la Vicomtesse de Boischevron was named Philip-Auguste and he was seven years old. He felt this to be a very great age indeed, far too old for the childish games played by his younger brother Benoit. His mother, a patient woman of nearly thirty years old, did her best to discourage his putting on airs, but there was only so much that could be done. She put up with what she could, disciplined what she could not, and allowed herself to be confident that he would grow out of it in time.

To Cosette, two years his junior, Philip-Auguste seemed incredibly wise and brave. She and Benoit played together happily enough, but she took every occasion to leave her young companion and spend time trailing after his brother, who often dismissed her as an annoyance but occasionally permitted her to join him in his games. When she was allowed to stay, Cosette's smile grew radiant enough to infuse the surrounding area with intense joy. She was an adventurous child, made brave by youth and happiness, and she followed Philip-Auguste with a stout heart and a determined expression.

On one particular day towards the middle of summer, Benoit had fallen ill with cold and Philip-Auguste had been temporarily but firmly ejected from his home for the day so that his mother could devote herself to caring for his brother. He agreed to Cosette's company with only a small amount of reluctance, more eager for companionship than he was disdainful of her age and sex. Cosette, with her strong young legs and willingness to dirty her hands and clothes, was nearly as good as a boy anyway.

He led them on an expedition outside of the walls of Digne, scampering down the main path with Cosette close on his heels. Both children's cheeks grew rosy with excitement and exercise as they ran, and when Philip-Auguste reached the town gates first he let out a cry of victory. Cosette, arriving at the goal moments later, pouted.

"It's all right," Philip-Auguste told her graciously. "Your legs are shorter than mine."

Cosette stuck out her tongue. "I can still beat you," she said.

"No you can't."

"Can so!" She cast around for an easy landmark and her eye landed on a cart sitting idle several meters away. "I'll beat you to that cart."

"No you won't," Philip-Auguste said, and they were off, both children running as fast as they could to prove their superiority. Philip-Auguste's legs were indeed longer, but Cosette was swift and they reached the cart within seconds of each other, breathing heavily from exertion.

"Told you," Cosette panted.

Philip-Auguste shook his head, scowling. "You didn't beat me," he countered. "We got here at the same time, so there." Then, before giving her time to argue further, he added, "Anyway it doesn't matter. I'm still taller."

Cosette could not counter this, so she scowled instead, an expression which looked far more comedic than menacing on her young face. They stayed by the cart for a few moments, catching their breaths and glaring childishly at each other.

"I want to play in the creek," Philip-Auguste announced when he could breathe easily again.

"That's not allowed," Cosette objected.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not! But we'll get in trouble."

"I think you're just scared," Philip-Auguste said, crossing his arms.

"I am ___not_," Cosette insisted. "But it's against the rules to go there without grown-ups."

"So?" Philip-Auguste wanted to know. "I'm hot and I want to play in the creek. Are you coming or are you too scared?"

Cosette stuck out her tongue again. "I'm not scared of ___anything_," she informed him stoutly. "Let's go." And with that she took off in the direction of the small creek. Philip-Auguste ran to catch up with her and together they made their way to the water's edge.

Philip-Auguste sat down on a rock and stripped off his shoes and stockings. His trousers, short due to the heat, stopped at his knees and he waded enthusiastically into the water. Cosette hesitated.

"I'll get my dress wet," she objected.

"It's just ___water_," Philip-Auguste reminded her scornfully. "Come ___on_."

"I will when I want to," Cosette said, but she too sat down on the rock and began to carefully take off her shoes and stockings. She hesitated even after these were placed next to Philip-Auguste's discarded things, looking warily at the running water. It was not deep, not reaching deeper than her waist, but her mother had told her often not to venture into the water alone and Cosette was an obedient child by nature.

Philip-Auguste, by contrast, was not, and when he grew wery of Cosette's indecision he took matters into his own hands and sent a large splash of water in her direction, splattering her dress and bare skin. She shrieked with surprise and distaste and rushed into the water in her own turn, all thoughts of her mother banished by the pressing desire for revenge. Her own splash was only slightly smaller than his and at a much closer range; Philip-Auguste found himself nearly soaked with water within moments.

From there things only escalated, with both children doing their best to win the fight until they both ended up soaked and half drowned from accidentally inhaling water. The sun had been covered by a cloud and they were both shivering, though neither wanted to be the first to leave the water and admit defeat.

Fantine found them thus, having become worried for Cosette when she did not return and following her child's laughter to the creek. Cosette looked over when she heard footsteps, freezing at the sight of her mother. Philip-Auguste, not seeing Fantine so quickly, took advantage of Cosette's distraction to soak her completely with the largest splash yet, causing Fantine to cry out in instinctive concern. Philip-Auguste then noticed her presence and his face assumed a suddenly guilty cast. Rebellious though he was, he enjoyed being caught no more than the next child.

Cosette left the water without being told and Fantine rushed to embrace her, heedless of the water soaking her own dress. Cosette's shivering has increased as she left the water, but she smiled at her mother anyway, imploring her not to worry.

"You shouldn't have come here alone," Fantine chided gently, though the sting of the reprimand was rather lacking since she had still not released Cosette. It still caused Cosette to look down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It was his idea."

Philip-Auguste scowled at this, and Cosette scowled right back, momentarily forgetting her shame.

Fantine sighed, smoothing Cosette's hair back out of her eyes. "Don't do it again," she instructed, and Cosette nodded.

"Yes maman."

"Good." Fantine rose, keeping a hand on Cosette's shoulder as though she felt that the girl might vanish or run away if she let her go completely. "Put your shoes back on please and we can go home and get you warmed up." She pressed a kiss to Cosette's head and let go of her reluctantly. "You too," she added to Philip-Auguste, who was looking caught between wariness and defensiveness. "Your mother is still busy with your brother."

"Are you going to tell her?" Philip-Auguste asked warily.

"Will you promise not to come back here on your own?" Fantine wanted to know. "It's very dangerous."

Philip-Auguste hesitated, then nodded. Fantine smiled. "Then I believe this time we can let it slide. Put your shoes on."

Philip-Auguste, recognizing his luck, scrambled to do as he was told, a feat that his mother would have been shocked to see. When both children were once more shod Fantine took her daughter's hand and led them still dripping away from the creek back towards the walls of Digne.


End file.
